The present exemplary embodiments relate to bottle elements, including securing a bottle cap to a bottle and inhibiting the sliding of a beverage container when the container is in its upright position. It finds particular application in conjunction with plastic bottles for containing beverages, such as soft drinks, milk, beer, or wine, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Historically bottles used to serve beverages were glass and the bottles were capped with a metallic bottle cap, having a rubber seal, which was crimped over a lip of a neck portion of the glass bottle to hermetically seal the bottle. More recently, beverage bottles have been made out of plastic instead of glass and typically the plastic bottle was not robust enough to endure the above capping process. In response to the lack of robustness of the plastic bottles, an alternative capping technology was developed. The plastic bottle was hermetically capped with a plastic capping assembly which included an exterior support ring secured to a lip of the neck portion of the plastic bottle. The support ring is designed to slide over the lip during the initial sealing of the bottle and to become disassociated from the cap when a person opened the bottle.
In addition to the capping issue, given the low coefficient of friction of typical plastic material, a bottle made of plastic in its upright position may have a tendency to slide. Prior attempts to address the sliding issue have included molding feet into the bottom surface of the bottle.